


De la puissance

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Harry Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Written Pre-Order of the Phoenix
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-12
Updated: 2004-03-12
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Draco veut de la puissance.





	De la puissance

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur fanfiction.net en mars 2004.

S’il y avait une seule chose que Draco Malfoy admirait chez Harry Potter, c’était sa capacité de concentration. Lorsqu’il était à fond dans quelque chose, rien ne pouvait l’en détacher. Il avait cette espèce de regard intense, brûlant, que Draco n’avait jamais rencontré chez quiconque à part lui.

Draco se félicitait d’être l’une des rares personnes à pouvoir invoquer chez Potter cette intensité oculaire ; il y avait quelque chose de gratifiant à devenir l’unique objet de l’attention de quelqu’un d’aussi entouré.

Un vague sentiment de puissance, même.

Et qui était Draco Malfoy pour dire non à la puissance ?

Rendre furieux Harry Potter pour posséder un instant ce pouvoir était devenu une activité quotidienne.

Sa concentration, donc. Le Quidditch était un exemple typique de cette intéressante capacité qu’avait Potter d’oublier tout le reste pour créer son monde autour d’une chose aussi insignifiante qu’une minuscule balle d’or.

Malgré tous les efforts de Draco pour détacher Potter de son « devoir » d’Attrapeur, le brun restait impassible. C’était légèrement irritant d’être considéré moins important que le Vif d’Or.

Voire très agaçant.

Le meilleur moyen de retrouver l’attention de Harry Potter était donc d’attraper avant lui la balle volante, de la lui souffler sous le nez.

Et c’était ce que Draco était exactement en train de faire. Lancé à fond, la main tendue en avant, il était sur le point d’attraper le Vif, pour la première fois avant Potter ! Il allait l’avoir, elle était à moins d’un mètre, et Potter arrivait par le côté mais il était plus loin que lui, il n’avait aucune chance. Draco redressa un cours instant la tête pour jeter un coup d’œil triomphant au brun échevelé, et referma sa main sur… du vide.

Stupéfait, il vit la petite balle ailée faire littéralement un bond de côté pour éviter ses doigts et foncer droit dans la paume ouverte de Potter qui n’eut même pas la décence de paraître surpris.

Le jeu s’acheva à l’instant sur la défaite de Serpentard.

Tremblant de rage contenue, Draco atterrit rapidement, complètement sidéré à l’idée que  Potter ait pu tricher.

Il attendit que l’enthousiasme déplacé des Gryffondors se soit calmé, et après s’être changé, se plaça à la sortie de leurs vestiaires, décidé à demander une explication.

Potter sortait toujours en dernier et Draco était à peu près sûr qu’il se changeait après les autres. Ça l’amusait beaucoup que le champion sans peur et sans reproche du vieux fou soit pudique.

Weasley et Finnigan disparurent enfin, et Potter suivit moins de dix minutes plus tard. Vu l’état de sa coiffure, il ne devait pas avoir pris le temps de s’arranger.

 _Pas que ça aurait changé grand chose, d’ailleur_ s, ricana intérieurement Draco.

Le brun s’arrêta à la vue de son rival, un air un peu méfiant sur le visage.

— Ok, Potter, commença Draco, menaçant. Maintenant tu vas m’expliquer comment tu as fait pour attirer le Vif !

Potter le regarda comme s’il ne comprenait pas, avant de se mettre soudain à rire.

— Arrête ça, fit le blond sèchement.

— Je n’ai rien fait, répondit Potter d’un ton amusé.

— Ne fais pas l’innocent. J’étais sur le point de l’avoir ! gronda Draco. Le Vif a fait un écart devant moi et s’est dirigé droit vers toi !

— Je ne dis pas le contraire.

— Quelle formule tu as utilisé ?

Potter eut l’air un peu agacé.

—  Réfléchis trente secondes, Malfoy, dit-il. Le Vif est enchanté beaucoup trop puissamment pour que je puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

Point pour Potter.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé, alors ? fit Draco, têtu.

—  Je peux pas croire que ce soit moi qui doive te dire ça, à toi, marmonna Potter. Le Vif est un objet enchanté, non ? Et comme tout objet enchanté, il a sa personnalité. Toi plus que les autres tu devrais le savoir !   
  
— Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Potter croisa les bras, cette fois ne cachant pas son agacement.

— Le Vif a ses préférences, c’est tout. Dommage pour Serpentard, il me préfère à toi et au choix préfère que ce soit moi qui l’attrape !

— Je te signale que je l’attrape dans les autres matchs ! Pourquoi le Vif te préfèrerait ?! Parce que tu es *Harry Potter* ? répliqua Draco dédaigneusement.

— T’arrives vraiment pas à voir plus loin, hein ? fit Potter en secouant la tête. Ça n’a aucun rapport avec mon nom.

Il eut un sourire un peu moqueur, un peu lointain, avant de regarder Draco, une lueur d’amusement dans les yeux.

— Le Vif d’Or est une petite chose vaine qui ne demande qu’à attirer l’attention. Je lui donne complètement la mienne. Donc il m’aime. 

Draco le fixa, comprenant brusquement, mais Potter précisa quand même avec un peu trop de satisfaction dans la voix :

— Il doit croire que tu ne t’intéresses pas assez à lui pendant nos matchs… Il est jaloux.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il fit demi-tour et rentra au château.

Draco remua la discussion dans sa tête pendant quelques jours. Le pire, c’était que Potter avait probablement raison.

Lors de ses autres matchs, il ne se concentrait que sur le Vif.

Contre Gryffondor, il cherchait surtout à déconcentrer Potter, à attirer son attention. Effectivement, dans ces conditions, le Vif ne le considérait plus comme un Attrapeur, mais comme un rival.

Rival de l’attention de Potter.

Quand Draco arriva à cette conclusion, ça le mit de mauvaise humeur.

Il fut insupportable toute la journée, au point que les autres Serpentards l’évitaient. Le paroxysme fut atteint lorsque qu’il croisa le Trio Infernal au détour d’un couloir. Il ignora Potter, ne lui jetant pas un regard.

— Bouge de là, Weasley, gronda-t-il

— Bouge toi-même Malfoy ! T’es quand même pas handicapé au point de pas pouvoir me contourner ? Même ça c’est hors de tes capacités ?

Draco allait répliquer avec tout son venin quand Granger intervint, écartant Weasley en regardant le blond d’un air dédaigneux.

— Laisse tomber, Ron. Ça n’en vaut pas la peine. Malfoy est une petite chose vaine qui ne demande qu’à attirer l’attention.

La réplique de Draco lui resta bloquée dans la gorge, et il ne put s’empêcher de croiser le regard de Potter. Ses yeux verts pétillaient d’un fou rire silencieux, et ils étaient fixés sur Draco.

— Venez, fit cette damnée Granger en tirant les deux garçons vers un autre couloir, arrachant Draco à l’attention de Potter.

Draco ne se rendit compte qu’il avait eu une poussée d’adrénaline qu’à cet instant où il en subissait le contrecoup.

On lui avait toujours menti, réalisa soudain Draco.

La puissance ne résidait ni dans la magie, ni dans la fortune, ni dans la lignée.

La puissance, c’était d’exister dans les yeux de Harry Potter.

Et comme tous ceux qui avaient touché à la puissance, il en était devenu dépendant, et n’avait plus qu’une seule envie.

La boire à la source.


End file.
